


Owen Confesses

by crazycatt71



Series: Jack/Ianto/Owen [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen confesses that he watched</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owen Confesses

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after events in my story Owen Watched
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

Owen pulled into the parking garage, turned off the engine, and sat there, dreading going into the Hub.  Images of Jack and Ianto's naked bodies kept filling his mind no matter how hard he tried to banish them. He could see the two of them tangled together, making love on the floor of Jack's office and he wasn't sure how he was going to face them. He sighed and got of the car. Time to bite the bullet and just get it over with. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, it wasn't like they knew he had watched them. If he could just get down to the autopsy bay he'd be ok. The cog door rolled open.  Ianto looked up from beside Tosh's desk. Owen nodded and hurried down the stairs before he could say anything. He took off his jacket and threw himself into his chair. He groaned as he saw Ianto, ecstasy all over his face as he rode Jack.

"Oh God!" he moaned, his cock twitching.

"Everything ok, Owen?"

He jumped and opened his eyes. Ianto was standing at the foot of the stairs, a tray with coffee in his hands.

"Just fine." he snapped.

Ianto raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He sat the coffee on Owen's desk and walked away. Owen watched him disappear up the stairs, trousers pulled tight across his ass as he moved.

I'm doomed Owen thought. Owen drank his coffee, trying to figure out what he should do.  trying to pretend he hadn't seen what he'd seen wasn't working, just knowing Jack and Ianto were in the Hub was driving him mad. He picked up his empty cup and headed upstairs to the coffee station. Ianto was just coming down from Jack's office. Owen paled.

"Now I know something's wrong." Ianto said as he walked up. "You never bring your cup back."

"I need to talk to you and Jack." Owen said quickly, turning and heading up to Jack's office before Ianto could say anything.

Jack looked up as Owen hurried in. He took in the pale face and raised a questioning eyebrow at Ianto who had walked in behind Owen. Ianto shrugged. Owen shut the office door and began to pace. He didn't know what to say, he just knew he had to do something before he exploded.

"Owen, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

Owen stopped his pacing and looked at Jack. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

" I watched you making love last night." he rapidly said.

Jack and Ianto looked at each other.

"I never thought you were a peeper, Owen." Jack said.

"I'm not." Owen protested

"Then why did you watch us?" Ianto demanded.

"I don't know. I didn't mean to." he said,  "I had time to let you know I was there, but I didn't. I'm sorry."

 He looked so pathetic, his shoulders slumped, staring at the floor, that Jack felt sorry for him.

"Did you like what you saw?" he asked.

Owen looked up. Ianto was standing beside Jack's chair, his arm across Jack's shoulders. Jack had wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Yah, I did." Owen said, honestly. "I never realized how hot two blokes could be."

Ianto smiled and looked at Jack. Something passed between them because Jack nodded. Ianto held his hand out to Owen. Owen frowned as he reached out and took it. Ianto gently pulled him around the end of Jack's desk as Jack punched the keys of his computer. Owen's frown turned in a scowl as he saw the CCTV footage of him jerking off in the parking garage.

"You knew I was there." he growled.

"We heard you come up the stairs." Jack said. "We kept waiting for you to let us know you were there. When you didn't,we figured you wanted to watch."

"Bastards." Owen snarled, pulling away from Ianto and storming out of the office.

 

XXXXXXX

 

 

The day dragged on for Owen. He couldn't concentrate on his work, all he wanted was to flee to the nearest pub and drink the memories away.  Just before 5:00 Jack stepped out of his office.

"Owen, come here." he said, his tone not allowing any disagreement."Tosh, Gwen, go home."

Owen watched the girls leave, fear clenching his gut. He slowly climbed the stairs to Jack's office. Jack stood in front of his desk, arms crossed. Ianto stood beside him, face a blank mask.

"You liked watching us." Jack said.

"I told you I did." Owen snapped.

"Are you interested in more than watching?" Jack asked.

Owen was startled. He had never thought about it.

"I don't know." he said nervously, "I've never though about blokes until last night."

"Care to find out?" Jack asked.

Owen looked at Ianto, who smiled at him.

"We won't hurt you, Owen." he said, "It's only what you want. You can stop any time."

Owen slowly nodded. Jack held out  hand and pulled him against his chest when Owen took it.

"Let's go where we can be comfortable." he said, leading Owen toward the opening in the floor that lead to his private bunker. Owen watched Ianto disappear down the ladder. He stiffened and stepped away from Jack. Jack gently lifted his chin until their eyes met.

"If you say stop, we stop." Jack told him.

Owen nodded and relaxed. He went down the ladder, moving to one side when he reached the bottom. The room held a big bed, a wardrobe, a desk and chair, and a nightstand beside the bed.

"How'd you get the bed down here?" he asked, looking up at the opening.

"Magic." Jack said from behind him.

Jack gave Owen a pat on the ass and held out his arms to Ianto. Ianto willingly stepped into them, hungrily kissing Jack as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Owen felt his cock twitch as he watched them.  When they broke apart for air, Ianto reached out and cupped Owen's face, gently pulling him closer. He leaned in and softly kissed Owen, lightly running his tongue over Owen's lips until they parted, allowing access for Ianto's tongue to explore. Owen moaned and pulled back.

"Ok?" Jack asked.

"Yah. It's just a little strange." Owen said.

Jack nuzzled his neck, making him moan again.

"What do you want, Owen?" he asked.

"Can I just watch?" Owen asked.

"If that's what you want." Jack told him. " Have a seat, get comfortable."

Owen sank on to the desk chair and Jack turned to Ianto.

"You have too many clothes on." he said

"So do you, Sir." Ianto replied.

"Race ya." Jack challenged.

Ianto nodded. There was a flurry of movement as the two of the tore out of their clothes.  Ianto was naked first. He smirked and slapped Jack on the ass.

" I believe I win, Sir." he said.

Owen swore that Welch accent was caressing his cock.  Jack pulled Ianto against him, claiming his mouth in a hungry kiss. Jack's head went back as Ianto kissed and nipped at his throat. When Ianto began to work his way down Jack's neck to his chest, Owen stood up and moved behind Jack. He slowly moved his hands across Jack's shoulders, feeling the firm muscles under the smooth skin. He ran his hands, down Jack's back, placing soft kisses everywhere he touched. Ianto teased Jack's nipples with his tongue and teeth. Jack shivered and moaned.

"OH God, you two." he gasped.

Owen moved his hands along Jack's hips, hesitating for a second, before he lightly caressed his ass.  Jack pushed back and Owen squeezed the firm flesh that was pushed in to his hands.  Jack groaned and jerked his hips forward. Owen realized Ianto had sank to his knees and was teasing Jack with little kisses and licks on his cock.  Owen moved  so he was at Jack's side. He felt Jack's arm go around him, his hand resting on the small of his back. He watch as Ianto licked the length of Jack's cock, making Jack squirm. He slowly reached out and ran a finger along Jack's hard length. Ianto grabbed his wrist and licked his palm before placing his hand at the base of Jack's cock. Owen wrapped his fingers around him and began to slowly stroke as Ianto licked and suck at the head. Jack groaned and buried his head against Owens neck. Ianto pushed Owens hand down and took all of Jack into his throat. Owen cupped Jack's balls, gently squeezing them. Jack tighten his hold on Owen's waist, groaning into his neck. Owen grabbed the back of his head and pulled him closer for a kiss.  Their tongues twined as they explored each other's mouths.  Jack broke the kiss, his head falling back with a groan. Owen felt Jack's balls tighten in his hand as his hips snapped forward. Jack released his hold on Owen and pulled Ianto to his feet. He held Ianto's face in his hands as he gently kissed him. Owen started to step back when Jack grabbed him and kissed him, thrusting his tongue in to Owen's mouth. Owen could taste Jack's cum on his tounge, salty and slightly bitter. He pulled back, panting. He could feel his acheing cock straining against his jeans. Jack looked at him, then down at his crotch.

"Can I take care of that for you?" he asked.

Owen felt like he couldn't breathe.  He nodded.  Jack went over to the bed and knelt on the edge.

"Undress , Owen." he said.

Owen kicked off his shoes and shed his shirt. He hesitated when he got to his belt. Ianto came up behind him. He reached for Owen's belt, looking at him for permission to undo it. Owen nodded. Ianto undid the belt and quickly slid his jeans and briefs down his legs.

"Jack gives great head." he whispered in Owen's ear. Owen shivered at the thought.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I won so I get to fuck him." Ianto told him.

Ianto climbed onto the bed behind Jack. Ianto kissed him, then slapped him on the ass.

"Assume the position, Sir." he said.

Jack grinned and leaned forward, his arms resting on the bed, his ass in the air.

"Join us, Owen." he called.

Owen came over to the bed, stopping in front of Jack. Jack grabbed his hip and pulled him closer. Before Owen could blink, Jack took him down his throat in one quick motion. Owen gasped at the sensation and tangled his fingers in Jack's hair. He felt Jack groan around his cock as Ianto slid a lubed finger into his ass hole. Jack groaned again and thrust back against Ianto's hand when he added another finger. Jack's whole body was trembling by the time Ianto pulled his fingers out of him and rubbed lube over his cock. He line up with Jack's hole and with a snap of his hips, he was balls deep in Jack.  He looked at Owen and grinned. Owen grabbed the back of Jack's head and began to thrust in to his mouth as Ianto pulled back. They quickly set a rhythm, fucking Jack from both ends. Owen lost himself to the incredible sensations Jack's mouth was causing. He could hear the sound of flesh on flesh as Ianto quickened his pace. He leaned across Jack and kissed Ianto as he jerked his hips once more and his cum shot down Jack's throat. Jack let him go and cried out as he and Ianto came at the same time. Owen sank on to the bed, eyes closed as he tried to get his breathing under control. He felt someone clean him off, then settle beside him on the bed. He opened a eye a crack to see Jack laying beside him, Ianto curled against his side.

"OK?" Jack asked.

"Yah." Owen said.

Jack held his arm out, Owen curled up against him. As he drifted to sleep, he decided everything was definitely ok.


End file.
